The Crimson Fox
by rex1399
Summary: The battle of the future is in the past, the New Akatsuki have taken two Tailed Beasts and made new Jinchuriki among their ranks and using a forbidden Jutsu sent them into the past, with few options the Jinchuriki Kasai must protect the timeline and prevent the death of the number one knuckle head ninja. But will he ever be able to return home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Kasai Uchiha

Kasai's POV…

Where did I go wrong today? Was it because I ate at home? Was it because I didn't eat at Ichiraku Ramen's? Was it because I refused my other mission? Was it because I refused Kurama's advice? Where ever it went wrong now instead of a normal dangerous mission, I have to deal with this super dangerous mission that I may not even be able to return home from… just my luck.

"So listen Kasai, because we are short on time all we can do is send you to the year, month, week, and day you need, meaning you could appear in the middle of nowhere do you have all the gear you need?"

"I think so."

"Right, and don't change history too much although some tweaking is okay. One thing don't die, or I will kill you!"

"If I am already dead how can you kill me?"

"Reanimation jutsu duh. Oh and bring this incase history changes while you are there."

"A history book?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No, but how will I get back?"

"I don't know, but look at the bright side you get to meet Naruto."

Before I get to say a word they send me back with that crazy forbidden jutsu, I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of a tree and next to a fight… great. I try to move but find I can't. However Itachi the Akatsuki member looked my way noticing me, I simply glare at him. Although a Massive Rasengan from Naruto ended him but I noticed it wasn't the real Itachi before he hit him.

"Hey now that you dealt with Itachi mind helping a ninja out?"

They all turn around and get ready for a fight although Kakashi seems to lower his guard after he notices my red letter in my hand.

"And who are you?"

"Kasai."

"I have never heard of you, and yet you wear a Leaf headband, where are you from really?"

"I have business with the Hokage, but if it's okay with you I would like to come along if not I will head to the Leaf."

"You didn't answer Kakashi sensei's question."

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you in person I have heard much about you."

"How do you know them when we don't know you?"

"Well Sakura, let's just say I get around. But since it seems I have recovered from my trip can you decide if you want an extra hand or no?"

"How is it that you needed help getting out of a tree to begin with?"

"Turns out time travel wears out the body and Chakra, but I am fine now."

I jump out and land on my feet and quickly fix my headband making it cover my left eye again.

"Jinchuriki Kasai is back in shape and ready to go."

"You're a Jinchuriki?"

"Yeah so listen I have a mission so I am coming with or without your approval, okay?"

"So why did you ask, and why are you copying Kakashi's headband thing?"

"Because I am hiding my left eye and I was being polite is that an issue?"

"For them to use a Jutsu like this can only mean one thing, it's worse than I thought. The Tailed Beast extraction has begun."

"Wait what do you mean extraction?"

I just sat back and let Lady Chiyo explain it to the three of them.

"Well if that's all let's get going, oh and if you want to talk and run let's get moving before Gaara gets hurt badly enough."

"Right."

We continue but I notice Naruto has breathing hard, no doubt that Massive Rasengan drained him big time. We stop for a rest but Naruto complains a bit, I can tell his stress and anger are high… let's just hope his Tailed Beast Chakra cloak doesn't come out while I am nearby yeah? Everyone sleeps but Lady Chiyo, Kakashi, and I, she was thinking… I think. And I was working on writing my Jinchuriki journal, I still wonder why they sent the biggest mouthed and less mature of the Jinchuriki back here for this mission.

"May I talk to you?"

"Sure Kakashi, about what?"

"You said you are a Jinchuriki, so what Tailed Beast are you?"

"That's a tricky one, well you see… I am from the umm… future."

"From the future?"

"Yeah and I am the future Jinchuriki of the Leaf, that should tell you everything you need."

"You're the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuriki?"

"Yeah, well we should probably get moving."

"Right, okay you two wake up we're heading out."

"Okay, just give me a minute more."

"I thought you were going to save Gaara."

"You bet I'm going to save him."

We continue moving and as I move I start to think on how much Gaara and Naruto were alike… it's kind of shocking. Naruto goes whipping past me and I notice his eyes, they were red and slit, and his face had noticeable black lines like whiskers… great a angry Jinchuriki the worst kind.

"I will keep up with him."

We all head up and finally get there, and I see Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Pakkun.

"Late as usual Kakashi."

"Well we ran into a little trouble along the way."

"Naruto! Sakura!"

"I hope you didn't mean me, I mean I only took up a few minutes."

"Well."

"Naruto?"

"Who is he?"

"I am Kasai, it is a pleasure to meet you Team Guy."

"We were just a step behind you guys."

I always get ignored by people no matter where or when I am. Oh well, I stay out of the way while Team guy and Kakashi plan to get the Seal off.

"Once the seal if off I am going to tear those two into confetti."

"Isn't that extreme?"

"Nope."

"Now Sakura!"

"Right."

We enter and I notice Deidara and Sasori, along with Gaara.

"The jig is up Akatsuki!"

"That must be the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails."

"Not the one Itachi was talking about but yes you would be correct."

"Tsumugi… you're here too?"

"Of course, Kasai did you expect me to send my companions here when I am the leader of the New Akatsuki in our time?"

"No one look her in the eye or launch a Jutsu at her, she is as dangerous as she is creepy with that stupid grin on her face."

"How dangerous can a kid that's maybe eight years old be?"

"Well Sakura maybe next time when we meet I will show you, but we have business to discuss with our allies goodbye confused child."

With that Tsumugi vanishes into smoke, a clone Jutsu great.

"You Bastards! Where do you think your sitting?!"

"Naruto calm down, an angry Jinchuriki is a dangerous one even to their friends."

I try to calm him down, but I guess I umm forget to listen to the two of them. The last bit I heard was about art.

"Look we didn't come to have art lessons from rouge ninja if we did we would go home for it."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, explosive expert Deidara, I didn't come for art lessons from you."

"Art is one thing only… the explosion itself!"

He throws up a small bird and it turns into a larger clay bird that moves… he makes a remark to Sasori before he leaves Naruto goes after him.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi and I give chase after Naruto, and that Deidra guy.

"Alright no time to waste here."

"Are you really sure you want to waste your time on me hmm, Kakashi sensei with the Sharingan? You know my man Sasori is probably a more dangerous opponent than I am as much as I hate to say that. His idea of art is very different than mine."

"Your art is a bomb… not impressive to me."

"Ah looks like they started. How confident are you in that young girl and the old lady? You really think they're good enough to handle my man Sasori huh?"

"Go on sensei I'll save Gaara!"

With that Naruto attacks but Deidera just moves out of the way of the attack.

"I'll get Gaara nothing can stop me!"

"Forbidden art: Shadow Reaver eight prong destroyer!"

"Wait what?! Naruto get down!"

Just as I tell him eight massive vines shoot from the ground and with what sounds like nails on a chalk board prepares to strike, this Jutsu was developed after the Fourth Great ninja war how the hell… wait a New Akatsuki member why did I almost ask myself that? I quickly get in front of Naruto and just in time as the vines tried to strike, although it hit me not Naruto.

"You… okay… Naruto?"

"What kind of Jutsu is that!?"

"A bad kind, luckily your friend here has a 16 prong seal, otherwise that would have ended him."

"Forbidden… art: Shadow… Negation… Justu."

The black vines vanish from me all the way to a Shadow Clone of Tsumugi. I feel extremely weak, man that anti-Jinchuriki Justu really takes the cake. I black out…

Days later…

I wake up in a room, it was a hospital room I think, two Anbu Black Ops members were at the door and as soon as they noticed me moving called someone into the room, I think they called them Lady Tsunade. The door opens and a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, I couldn't help but note the small diamond shape in her forehead.

"So you woke up."

"Yeah, so how long was I out?"

"Three days, so Kasai Uchiha according to this letter found on you, your from the future and you came back in time to find two Jinchuriki of the New Akatsuki that came back to change history am I missing any details?"

"Yeah, I am to protect Naruto Uzumaki from harm until they are caught. And you missed the part that I am a Jinchuriki too."

"It did neglect to say that."

"Oh, well I guess my Hokage forgot to write that down."

"The report says that two unknown forbidden techniques were used, a Shadow Reaver eight prong destroyer and a Shadow Negation Jutsu, both have never been encountered before, care to explain them?"

"Shadow Reaver is a new type of Jutsu developed after a battle, its meant to either immobilize a Jinchuriki, extract a Tailed Beast, or release seals on Jinchuriki's releasing the Tailed Beast within. Shadow Negation is meant to counter Shadow Reaver Jutsu however it drains the Chakra from a person. Both types are forbidden due to use on non Jinchuriki hosts proving fatal in any case."

"You mean in your time its new, and if its used on a Jinchuriki it can cause the Tailed Beast to be released?"

"Yes, death rate in my time due to it is up to 95% of the time, I am one of the lucky few with a higher seal than there are Shadow Reaver prongs."

"How many prongs are there?"

"In total 5, the six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Each one takes more Chakra and increases the chance of death for the user."

"I see, your being assigned to Team 7, if Naruto is in the way of danger of these "Shadow Reaver" Jutsu than someone who can counter it is needed there to protect him."

"Okay. Where's the next mission?"

"Tenchi Bridge."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward

I understand her concerns… but to make me a Genin again!? That's going a little too far. However I still kept all my ninja gear including my custom armor, I know she called it Anbu gear, but hey I made it when I joined the Allied Shinobi Guard, I am curious on why Tsunade asked me to follow her to meet those Advisors for… of course I am a little late.

"I expected much more from you Tsunade, you call yourself Hokage?"

"Look, I'm trying to find a compromise here too damn it!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't be sure that Naruto won't be taken by the Akatsuki! And if they do get control of the Nine Tails tell me what guarantee that such a horrific tragedy will never come to pass!"

I sneak into the room, man I can't believe I was late now.

"He won't fail, they won't get Naruto. If there's anything I believe its him."

"And if your judgment turns out to be mistaken? Well what then?"

"Look, if I endanger the Leaf or the land of Fire then I swear as the Fifth Hokage, I will protect them with all my might and if need be my very own life."

"Very well then, if you feel that strongly about all this, do as you see fit."

He pauses for a moment, somehow I don't like the feeling I am getting about these two old geezers.

"However, as a compromise, you will use the Shinobi we select for the additional members for Naruto's four man squad."

"Agreed."

"Danzo please enter."

"Wait aren't you?"

"It's been a long time, Princess Tsunade."

"Oh well if it's you than, I understand it can only mean one thing one of the new team members are in the foundation within the Black Ops."

"Quick question, I am still in the group yes?"

"And who are you, this is a meeting for the Hokage why are you here?"

"I was asked to come here by Lady Tsunade, my name is Kasai."

"And why should we allow a stranger into the squad?"

"I was trained by elite ninja, and I know how to deal with Jinchuriki or Tailed Beasts if it comes to it."

"And that matters why?"

"I was hired by the Fourth Hokage to protect Naruto Uzumaki, if I knew why he hired a ninja from my father's group I would tell you."

"What do you mean hired?"

"If you don't believe me read my papers."

I pass the forged papers Tsunade had made for me to this Danzo guy… something about him gives me the creeps.

"So you're an S-Rank ninja from an independent ninja group that was hired to protect the Nine Tails Jinchuriki?"

"Well yes, Tsunade told me about Naruto and I think I can handle protecting him."

"So these two additional members you'll be providing both of them?"

"No just one person."

"I understand, Kakashi their team leader he's out of commission, but nobody told you that did they?"

I just get stared at by them all… it was kind of creepy.

"Kasai please leave us."

"Of course Lady Tsunade."

I left the room and felt it save to give a sigh. I quickly head to the meeting spot to find I am late… Sakura and Naruto were already there and now that leaves the two new faces.

"Well you two good to see you are still in one piece."

"Kasai, Granny Tsunade said you would have been out for a whole week how…"

"I heal quickly and regain Chakra quickly."

Some SUPER pale guy came out from behind a pillar."

"Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing here? That guy from the roof earlier."

"What?"

"Uhh it's a pleasure to the three of you; from now on I will be taking on Kakashi's place."

"Naruto you know him already?"

"Yeah this jerk attacked me for no reason when I was with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru today."

Naruto draws a Kunai from his sleeve and Sai grabs the small sword's hilt on his back.

"That's enough Naruto."

"Oh yeah who are you anyway?"

"Wait are you?"

"I'll be filling in as team Captain while Kakashi is recovering in the hospital, please call me Yamato."

"Captain Yamato?"

He just nods.

"You four are going to be comrades now, so you better learn to get along with each other."

"You're joking, comrades with him?"

"I'm sorry about earlier but you see I knew we were going to be teammates and I wanted to see how strong you are."

"Well that was pretty stupid you didn't have to go that far."

I got bored with their bickering back and forth so tuned them out and started to check over my Kunai knifes, the seal on each one still intact and working. I get interrupted when I get poked by Yamato the look on his face startled me at first but I got over it.

"Yes?"

"I said introduce yourselves."

"Oh, I am Kasai."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

"And you can call me Sai."

I couldn't help but notice those two looked like they wanted to rip Sai's head off.

"Alright well… that takes care of that, let me give you a breakdown of Team Kakashi's new mission. The five of us will head to Tenchi Bridge capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization and bring him back. This is our best shot at gaining intelligence on Orochimaru and Uchiha. Intelligence we can eventually use for orchestrating Orochimaru's assassination and if we're lucky Sasuke Uchiha's retrieval. So keep that in mind."

"Okay."

"Right."

"As soon as your gear is packed and you're all ready to go rendezvous at the main gate in exactly one hour."

I start by checking my equipment for battle damage and making a few more Lightning God Kunai for use in the coming battle. After that I got my sword ready and attached it and its sheath to my back, and last but not least double checked my equipment again, I arrived at the gate last.

"Alright people this is it, Team Kakashi we're moving out."

We started out and I just walked towards the front with Yamato, I looked back to see Naruto glaring at Sai… again.

"Well what is it? If you keep staring at me like that I will hit you."

"Where did that come from where do you get off at saying things like that? Listen you!"

"I really have nothing against you."

"Yeah then why you say it?"

I tuned them out again, man they are so annoying. We suddenly stop and I turn around to see why.

"That's enough that's no way to talk especially not in front of me your team Captain, Naruto. Mutaral respect and trust are essential elements of teamwork wasn't it Kakashi that taught you that? You're part of the team led by the great Kakashi loose the attitude."

I just step away from the team, if my research is correct Yamato can use wood style, and isn't afraid to lock people up in it.

"He's not a part of Team Kakashi not now not ever the fourth member of our team is an will always be Sasuke Uchiha! This guy he's just a fill in for Sasuke that's all he is he will never be a true member of our team!"

"Well, I'm glad that's how you feel, Sasuke is a traitor he betrayed the Leaf and joined Orochimaru yes you're right I'm not him at all. I'm not a traitorous cockroach. I can't fill in for someone like that."

"I've had it with you Sai!"

"Remember what's important Naruto it's teamwork. Calm down, Sai Naruto was out of line but it's just because he doesn't know you, I'm sorry I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him. "

"But Sakura."

"At least we have one level headed person on the team."

"Oh don't worry he doesn't bother me the least."

"Good that's a relive."

I am surprised on how calm she was… too calm. I turn back around hoping to continue but hear a loud bang and turn around to see Sai go flying from Sakura punching him.

"I don't care one bit if you forgive me."

"You fooled me quiet well that smile of yours looks so sincere."

"Sai you don't know a thing about Sasuke, I won't stand for you talking like you do. Just keep bad mouthing him and next time I won't hold back."

"Fine then I'll keep my mouth shut in front of you. Well it would appear I just learned another use for a fake smile I'll remember that."

"How can you just sit there grinning after we knocked you into next week?"

"The best way to defuse a troublesome situation is by smiling, even if it's only a fake smile. it would fool more people than you think at least that's what it said in the book. However it seems I haven't quite mastered the technique yet."

"Okay you jerk."

Yamato uses the wood style to make a cage of wood.

"I'm warning you, I'll toss you all into this cage if you insist on fighting with each other, look we don't have much time if we're going to get to the Tenchi Bridge, with that being said we have just enough time to sort this out once and for all. As the peace maker here I'm offering you two choices you can spend rest of the day cramped in a wood box requiting yourselves with the meaning of teamwork or enjoy the night at a comfortable inn with a relaxing hot spring which do you choose? You don't really know me either I prefer the kinder and gentler approach but believe me I'll use more draconic methods when it's necessary."

We went to the inn, Yamato, Naruto and Sai went to the spring while I stayed inside getting my gear prepped mainly fixing some of my Kunai that were dull or broken. Later Yamato treated us to a meal everyone enjoyed it afterwards we all headed to bed… I wonder what Naruto had to endure as the Jinchuriki it never did say in the books. I awoke before everyone else and started by checking over my sword, the blade was covered in the oils from a dragon, making it highly flammable and resistant to heat making it the hardest sword it fix if it breaks. Yamato sent Naruto to get Sakura and Sai me and him just waited for them. After they came we started out again but before we even made it a whole meter he stops and asks how those three were getting along, and gives Naruto that face again. After a while and a detour into a creepy forest area Yamato explained that it could be a trap set by the Akatsuki to capture Naruto.

Later…

We made it to the bridge finally and Yamato transforms into Sasori and we split up, I don't know why but I am on edge and so is Kurama… what am I missing here? It doesn't matter we get into position and "Sasori" moves to the bridge.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"He's here."

We watch as a cloaked figure came into view from the bridge. I tuned out the three and focused my senses I felt someone… wait… it couldn't be could it? When I look up I see Orochimaru on the bridge with the spy named Kabuto.

"Oh that's why I had a bad feeling."

Kabuto attacks and injures Yamato, I grab my sword. I now remember this. Yamato summons us forward and we move in. I glance at Naruto who's eyes have gone red and the lines on his face have grown darker again. No time to waste I guess. I activate my Sharingan and I immediately notice Orochimaru's expression of surprise. I feel a slight burning and I look back to see Naruto's Nine Tails cloak appear… just fucking great.

"Hey umm, Kurama advice here you have been quite!"

"Yeah don't get yourself killed."

With great speed Naruto goes flying past me and attacks Orochimaru I guess while I was talking with Kurama things escalated. Orochimaru continued to taunt Naruto I found myself unable to move damn I hate this. But then that third tail showed up and I started to move backwards slowly. Kabuto rushes at Naruto just to get blasted backwards and ended up hitting Sakura. And the bridge started to go down. And I still can't move damn it why can't I move!?

"Sai get her!"

I look and see her falling and suddenly I can move again. I throw a Kunai at the tree nearest and jump after her and I grab her foot.

"Ninja art: Lighting God technique!"

Both Sakura and I are at the Kunai and the wide eyes I got from Yamato said to me "I didn't know you could do that" I find it funny. I stand up and fall back down the burning sensation just spiked what happened?

"I'll follow him you take care of Sakura!"

"Don't!"

"Sorry Yamato but I can handle an angry Jinchuriki better than most ninja!"

I go after him and soon realize what it was the Fourth tail had formed… well crap.

"Well this is bad."

I normally would fight, but if I were to get involved then Orochimaru may go after me instead, not on my to do list. I turn around and head back to Yamato, I can't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Why are you running away?"

"Well Kurama, I don't plan on fighting Naruto or you so I am heading back to Yamato."

As I headed back I got thrown to the ground by a shockwave, could he have used a Tailed Beast bomb? No there wasn't any Chakra detonation, so it must not have been a Tailed Beast bomb but most likely an attack with Kurama's power behind it. I continued but I felt a sudden amount of Chakra and worried, another shockwave and I then sensed it a Tailed Beast bomb just a much much smaller one than a normal one. I move triple time and make it to the bridge a split second later Naruto was smashed this way I look to see that blade snake thing of Orochimaru's had done it.

"Well… that was unexpected."

I have to duck as Naruto forced the blade away from him, I push up my headband and open my left eye, the red slit eye that was a common site among the Jinchuriki of Kurama. My right eye was also that way, the Chakra from Kurama sensing the other of it and was responding, not a lot however thanks to me and Kurama being friends and all. I jump over to Yamato and Sakura, that Kabuto fella… well I expected him to be taller being he started the crap with Madara and all.

"This isn't so much a battle between ninja anymore, it's some kind of epic battle between two monsters."

Orochimaru withdrew that weird extend-a-sword thing and Naruto yelled out.

"Well, well look at that. I can't believe he'd go this far becoming that just to save Sasuke. Now the boy is gone and only the monster remains."

"Oh Kabuto just shut the hell up before I remove your head from your shoulders!"

Sakura goes rushing towards Naruto.

"Sakura, come back! You have to stay away from him!"

"Naruto! Naruto stop it's okay I can rescue Sasuke I'm begging you please stop this right now please Naruto please stop!"

Naruto sends a tail towards her smacking her away from him. Yamato restrains him and suppresses Kurama's Chakra. While Sakura and Yamato talked and healed Naruto I was off to the side examining the Chakra that lingered in the air from his Kurama, I came to the conclusion that Naruto only has half of the Nine Tails, meaning a Eight seal would do, however… as observed here the seal has weakened, and now the Chakra is slipping through every time he gets angry enough… not good well at least he wouldn't have to worry about the Allied Shinobi Guard ever, mean while I suspect I will hear from them soon. We headed to the battle site where I looked around and quickly sketched the results… so this was what Kurama's Jinchuriki did if he ever lost control? Good thing we got along quickly. Naruto kept demanding to know what happened and it would be rude not to explain right? Sakura and Yamato explained things, while I attempted to make a plan, and we soon figured that Sai had left with Orochimaru willingly meaning we are now down to four… well three since officially I don't exist. We started moving after Yamato and those two had a small argument about Naruto's condition and what Yamato suggested… personally I would just stop for a half hour break since Yamato did send a clone after them. A few minutes into chasing Sakura went flying to the ground and I just shake my head. At first glance it was obvious the Chakra burned deeply and any use of the arm would cause pain.

"Let's take a little break. Sakura is our team's only medical ninja, if she's not well it could jeopardize the whole mission."

"I said I'm fine if we don't hurry they might get away, Captain what about what you said before?"

"Sakura, no fence but I agree with Yamato here, a small break would help both you and Naruto therefore the team."

Naruto called her a monster and they start to bicker again… man those two argue as much as dad and I do. Yamato and Naruto go to "plan" and I just shake my head, we can't hide the truth not like this. I just sit and start to read this scroll that I was given as the Jinchuriki… man first sentence warns of the Tailed Beast Chakra being dangerous to people including Jinchuriki.

"I've been meaning to ask, why did that Tsumugi lady say you had a 16 pronged seal?"

"Oh that… umm… hard question to answer without explaining how I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see I am a Jinchuriki, and from well… the future… by the way only Kakashi, Tsunade, and you know that so please keep it yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Looking a Fox in the eyes.

Sakura didn't believe me, I think. She just ignored me and then started looking at Sai's book, while her Naruto and Yamato talked about it I read up on my history about this mission… so Sasuke is fought during this mission… interesting. I find it kind of disturbing this description about this Hidden Rain ninja fought here as well, the description matches the rouge ninja known as Gein, his blood red eyes and hair have made himself known to many as the Reaper as he never has left anyone alive worse he even drains their Chakra and was the one to capture the Seven and Five tails from their villages in my time… why would he be involved with Orochimaru though? We head out and back on track we reach the river and begin our run.

Later…

We headed up to the surface after we caught Sai, and Naruto explained why he wanted to safe Sasuke to Sai, but we were interrupted by Kabuto, after we beat and restrained him we headed back inside to locate Sasuke, we split up into two teams Yamato and Sakura were one team, Naruto, Sai and I were the other, we checked and I could tell the more we looked and found nothing the more Naruto got frustrated. We continued looking but Naruto passed out from exhaustion due to being weak from the Nine Tails state he was in for a while. Sai and I stayed with him until he woke up Sai remembered what he was going to put in his book and before we got moving again Orochimaru showed up. Sai went to look for Sasuke, not long after Yamato and Sakura showed up and Orochimaru fled to go after Sai. We found a bingo book of targets and headed after him to stop him from killing Sasuke after all we want him alive. An explosion of some sort happened and we move on again. W spot him and Sakura goes running ahead and stops in her tracks of punching him in the face when Sasuke spoke. Me and Naruto go running to join them in the open, I have no doubt I will need my other eye for this if it comes to a fight. We both run into daylight and I see him immediately.

"Sasuke."

"Well Naruto… you came too, I assume Kakashi is here."

"About that Sasuke he was ill and couldn't come but I will pass the word along that you said hi."

I just get glared at by him.

"Team Kakashi is here to escort you back to the Leaf."

Sai draws his sword and Sakura assumes he is going to try and kill Sasuke and yells at him. They start talking about bonds and such and Sasuke just sneers and explains that his bond is between him and his brother and it's a bond of hatred. Afterwards they started talking about the day Sasuke left, I had a feeling it would come to a fight so I had activated my Sharingan, Sasuke either didn't take notice or didn't care. He quickly ran to Naruto and drew his sword after taunting Naruto and went to kill him but Sai stopped him, and before I could react Yamato tried to get in but Sasuke used some sort of Lightning Blade like attack just… in an area effect. It made Naruto go flying and the First Hokage's necklace fell off, Sai went falling as well. Sakura went to attack but Yamato jumped in and attacked Sasuke but got stabbed by the sword it was now covered in Lightning, making me wonder.

"So Sasuke you have a special sword too huh? Let's see who's is better Flamedge or your lightning sword."

He glances my way and now notices my Sharingan.

"Who are you?"

"Kasai Uchiha, I am known as the Crimson Fox of the Hidden Leaf village."

Naruto started to get up and Sasuke looks towards him I look and see his eyes were red like the Nine Tails again and the lines were now more visible. I activate Mangekyo Sharingan the red slit like appearance of Kurama's eyes came out and two Tomoe's on each die of the slit appeared.

"Warp: invasion."

I appear in what I assume is Naruto's Tailed Beast room, and see Naruto and a bubble version of Nine Tails and Sasuke.

"Hey leave the kid alone, he didn't do anything to you, and Sasuke leave Nine Tails alone he didn't do anything to you either."

I just get stared at by the three of them.

"Why does everyone stare at me like this?!"

Sasuke dispels the Nine Tails bubble form and just turns to me.

"And how are you here?"

"Same as you I suspect Sasuke, only I know who Madara is, not a person I would want to be compared to it's normally a bad thing."

"To think, you could actually suppress my power, this maybe my undoing, but before I go let me say this, whatever your plans are don't kill Naruto. If you do, you'll regret it."

"True that big K. true that."

With that we were back outside with a creepy Sasuke staring at Naruto. Sai got up and Naruto started to stand up now. Yamato tried to catch Sasuke in a wooden dome but Sasuke escaped and fled with Orochimaru and Kabuto. We headed back to the Leaf and reported to Tsunade, although I took a detour to visit Kakashi.

"May I enter Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

I enter and notice Jiraiya.

"Who's the kid mimicking your headband thing?"

"I am Kasai, you must be Jiraiya, and I heard much about you Toad Sage. I take it you heard about the mission already?"

"Yes, although the thing that gets me is, you using the Flying thunder God, when the only user died before you could have learned to walk."

"I take it Kakashi didn't tell you."

"About what?"

"Well… being you're a Sannin and stuff I could explain it to you, I am from the future about four hundred years to be exact, and well things in that period are different, such as reanimation being used without sacrifice for training new ninja."

"So you were taught in the future a technique that Minato used?"

"Yeah, well nice meeting you Jiraiya, I do have a question before I go."

"And that is?"

"If I said I was a Jinchuriki what would you do?"

"Depends on if you and the Tailed Beast are on good terms or horrible terms like Naruto and the Nine Tails."

"I am friends with Kurama, he and I are on good terms."

"I see, and what Tailed Beast is Kurama?"

"You know it."

With that I turn and leave, we meet up by a tree and head off to a mission.

To be continued…


End file.
